The Seventh Brother/Transcript
Walt Disney Pictures Logo then fades out Walt Disney Animation Studios logo then fades out Feature Films For families logo then fades out FADE IN INT FOREST A big forest is shown while zooming really fast while a narrator talks ADUlT TINY OS Have you ever been afraid? Have you always had that feeling of being alone? well if you are then I knew how you felt but in sometimes you might need to face those fears and be brave! But if you don't know how to be brave then I have a story for you! it's the story of INT PUPPY ADOPTION CENTER ADULT TINY OS Me, a young Tiny is shown asleep in the den with other puppies, A bell rings and Tiny and the other puppies wake up and run to the den standing with their tongues out! A lot of puppies are shoving Tiny and not letting him stand and instantly leave him out! ADULT TINY VO My name's Tiny cause I was so small and adorable, I tried my best to get adopted or fit in with the other dogs but every time I tried, another dog would get adopted and I wouldn't. KID I'll take the spotted one! The man's hand is being shown picking up the dalmatian Tiny grabs the tennis ball with his mouth and starts chewing on it! ADULT TINY VO For a second or two I thought that nobody would ever adopt me but lucky for me there was hope! the door rings and a girl and her Grandpa walk in GRANDPA OK Angie it's your decision on which puppy you want! You have 5 minutes. ANGIE Thanks grandpa! Angie goes to the den and looks at all the puppies wagging their tails and standing up while some other puppies are either asleep or playing with each other.Tiny continues to tease on the tennis ball. Angie looks at Tiny chewing on the ball and she smiles ANGIE That one! Angie points at Tiny GRANDPA Great choice sweetie! the pet store owner picks up Tiny and gives him to her ANGIE talks to Tiny Look at you! Your so cute and tiny! Angie ponders to herself ANGIECONT Hmmm Tiny.hey I know I'll name you Tiny! would you like that name? Tiny barks happily and licks her face ANGIE OK Tiny it is! Angie,Grandpa and Tiny get in the car and drive off ADULT TINY VO Whenever Angie adopted me,it was the most happiest day in my life! but she wasn't the only one who accepted me for who I was and this is where our story begins! Tiny the puppy is riding in a car with his owner Angie and her grandpa after getting adopted Angie puts a hat on Tiny TITLE DISNEY PRESENTS the car keeps driving and it starts to rain. Lightning strikes and Tiny hides under the hat. The Car is still driving TITLE A FEATURE FILMS FOR FAMILIES PRODUCTION the car turns on the bridge while the rain is still pouring TITLE THE SEVENTH BROTHER The car starts making popping noises and it stops in the middle of the road GRANDPA Oh dear,that does not sound good! Grandpa gets out of the car and to the car while Angie is sitting next to Tiny GRANDPA Angie can you get the flashlight for me dear? ANGIE Ok I'll be right there. Angie puts Tiny in a blanket ANGIECONT stay here don't be scared I'll be right back. Angie pokes at Tiny's nose you'll be safe under the blanket! Tiny looks confused and hears a frog from out side the frog is hopping right next to the car ribbits and hops off. While Angie and her Grandpa are working on the car Tiny takes off with the door still open and chases after the frog. Lightning strikes Tiny starts barking at the frog while going through the fence and falling into the forest. GRANDPA Thanks for your help Angie! Grandpa shuts the hood of the car and he and Angie go back into the car and see a hat in the blanket but they think it's tiny GRANDPA Well would you look at Tiny hiding from the storm. ANGIE Shhhh he's asleep! Tiny is trying to climb up the hill and back onto the fence the car takes off and leaves Tiny.Tiny finally climbs up and sees the car drove off Tiny looks shocked at first then starts to look sad. The car's back side driving off along with a lightning strike Tiny still looks sad and slips his paws on the grass then slides down the hill he climbed up and landing in a bush looking up then decides to go to sleep. Inside of grandpa's car Angie looks at her grandpa and smiles then reaches to pet Tiny ANGIE You are the most adorable thing I've ever adopted! Angie feels the hat under the blanket and realizes Tiny isn't under the blanket. ANGIECONT Tiny? Tiny? She removes the blanket and the hat is revealed. Grandpa look Tiny is gone! We have to go back and find him! Grandpa turns the car around and goes back for Tiny! Tiny asleep far away The car keeps turning then goes into a tunnel Tiny wakes up a little looks up then sighs and goes back to sleep Angie and Grandpa are outside of the car ANGIE Tiny! Tiny where are you? I love you come back come back! Tiny where are you? Lightning strikes and Angie runs into Grandpa's arms sad Grandpa he's gone, where could he be? Angie starts sobbing GRANDPA There there sweetie,he can't hear you over the storm we'll just have to look for him in the morning. The car drives off ANGIE How will he live without me? close up to Tiny's eyes Tiny starts whimpering and sheds a few tears then goes to sleep zooming out of tiny asleep while the rain continues ADULT TINY VO Yeah it was really a scary time for me. I was scared,lonely shivering from the rain I thought I was going to be alone forever. Fade out Scene 2 FADE IN FOREST Morning ADULT TINY CONT Until the next day! a rabbit hole is shown then a rabbit hops out of the hole The rabbit which is revealed to be JC ready to explore J.C. Yawns What a great day! to J.C's Mom J.C.CONT Mom! I'm going off to look around! Mrs.Rabbit OS that's fine Jerald Cuthbert but as long as your siblings go too. J.C.CONT sighs Fine they can come with and mom I don't go by Jerald Cuthbert it's J.C.! Ok let's see hop out of the hole if your present. J.C. starts calling the names of his siblings. J.C. Rebecca! Rebecca rushes out Rebecca Here big brother! Marty OS Hey no fair! How come Rebecca gets to go first? J.C. Because it's not polite to let a guy go first! Cody OS Then why did you go first? J.C. Because I'm the oldest in the group thank you very much let's move on. Right when J.C.'s about to say the next name the other rabbits run as fast as they can but they run over J.C. J.C. coughing up dirt after getting run over by his siblings OK guys not cool I didn't even call the next name. Ah forget it were all here! Cmon let's go find some carrots and dig tunnels. the rabbits groan Joanna J.C. No offense but were always doing that! J.C. looks confused what looking for carrots or digging tunnels? JOANNA Both! MiMi Can't we be like the other rabbits and just go run out and play? J.C. Sure but if you want to be turned into rabbit gumbo by the vultures then that's fine by me! while J.C. and the rabbits start arguing Cody starts sniffing something and wanders unto the bushes he then starts seeing Tiny but thinks it's a monster and looks terrified J.C.CONT You know this entire forest is filled with danger it has death written everywhere! J.C. points at a tree See look this tree has the word Death all over it! The tree with the number 100 on it REBECCA that's just a tree carving with the number 100 on it! J.C. So that means that probably one hundred rabbits must have faced the dangers of this forest! MARTY Or it just means how many acres of wood there is in this forest. J.C.CONT Oh so there's like a hundred acres of wood!...hmm I did not know that. But still this place is filled with danger! Cody comes back CODY um J.C.? J.C. Not now Cody I'm explaining how it's unsafe to be playing in the woods. CODY shakes J.C. J.C.! J.C. All right Cody what is it? CODY There's something scary over there. Cody points through the bush J.C. Ok? scary thing over the bush. J.C.Cody and the other siblings go in the bush and see Tiny in which all the siblings are surprised. Tiny is still asleep CODY Whoa! REBECCA what is it? MARTY i don't know! REBECCA it looks kind of furry. JOANNA I never seen a creature like that before? MIMI Joanna how do you even know it's a creature? J.C. Guys I think it's moving! Tiny Scratches himself with his leg MIMI It's scratching itself. J.C. Yes we know we can all see it Mimi. MARTY It's got giant paws. Tiny Sneezes J.C. Run Away! the rabbits run through a bush in fear. ALL RABBITS screaming in fear. MARTY it's a monster. Marty pops out of the bush A huge hairy monster. JOANNA See I told you it was a creature! REBECCA Are you sure? I thought monsters were way bigger than that. MARTY well maybe it's half a monster. CODY It's huge it will eat anything from berries to probably us! J.C. See I told you the forest was a dangerous place! who knows were probably on the menu as we speak. J.C. gets out of the bush while Tiny's stomach growls MARTY What's that noise? J.C. It's his stomach growling man have you never heard your stomach growl? MIMI It's not growling it's snoring! CODY Yeah cause that is the perfect time when he wakes up and turns us into monster chow! JOANNA aren't you scared J.C.? J.C. Me scared yeah right I suggest we leave it alone and completely forget about it! REBECCA Your right! but it looks lonely Mom said were supposed to help others. J.C. Yeah except ones with large teeth and a sign that says "Come into my mouth it's a peaceful place!" REBECCA I don't care I'm taking a closer look. J.C. No don't! Rebecca goes over to Tiny while the rabbits are saying No! don't do it! and I'm telling Dad! J.C. Oh great there comes another rabbit funeral! Here Lies Rebecca!...She was useless. Rebecca starts sniffing Tiny while the other rabbits cover their eyes. Tiny Hey who are you? Are you all by yourself? MARTY Is she alive? JOANNA I really don't want to find out! J.C. slaps head with hand Oh brother! the rabbits look again. MIMI Hey he's nice! Mimi starts going over to Tiny JOANNA Wait for me! Joanna follows Mimi MARTY Wait for me too! Marty follows the other rabbits TINY Gets Excited there's a lot of you little furballs. Do you live here? Who are you? MARTY Were the rabbits we live here in the forest. J.C. And who are you? TINY I'm a dog Man's Best Friend! the rabbits gasp MIMI A dog what is that! CODY That's the smell of human the rabbits get behind J.C. J.C. Man's best friend is just Rabbits Worst Enemy and we want nothing to do with him. MIMI He does have cute eyes for a dog. REBECCA do you live here? TINY Starts to look sad No I don't REBECCA then what are you doing in the forest. TINY my owner left me! MIMI Did you say your owners a human? TINY Yup! but I'm sure they'll be right back! the rabbits gasp and go into the bush except J.C. CODY Mom said to run if we ever saw humans! JOANNA Humans hunt rabbits! TINY Not all of them my owners real nice you'll see when she comes back....I hope! J.C. Then you just wait for your owner.Cause we don't want any humans to be on our turf. CODY I think I'm hungry! the rabbits start to agree and head into the bush and Rebecca comes back. REBECCA Good luck Hairy! See ya! TINY My names Tiny! REBECCA well then Tiny take care of yourself. Rebecca goes back in the bush but decides to stay and watch Tiny smiling Tiny hears a car noise and goes up the hill and into the fence sees a car Rebecca continues watching Tiny Tiny then goes up to the car nearly getting hit! Rebecca shields her eyes then looks to see mud splash Tiny DRIVER VO Watch where your going you stupid mutt! Tiny then feels sad again for getting splashed by the mud. REBECCA Poor little fella. rabbits headed to carrot patch J.C. and the other rabbits head to the carrot patch REBECCA Everyone wait a minute stop where you are. the other rabbits stop. J.C. Come on Rebecca what is it were starving here! REBECCA He's all alone he needs us! MIMI well he did look kind of lonely. J.C. laughs hysterically so your saying that we help that puppy out! continues laughing Oh sure and I'm a genie who grants your every wish! REBECCA What if someone left you all alone and didn't have a friend? J.C. He's fine. he'll be all right! CODY Ah there's the carrot Cody grabs the carrot REBECCA Don't eat that we have to share it! CODY Why he can find his own! REBECCA We don't know if that's true he's alone! J.C. Oh please Rebecca the only reason why you want to help him is that you have a soft spot for him! MIMI goes up to J.C Rebecca's right we should go back for him! J.C. No it's a dog! JOANNA What if they don't come back for him and what if he starves to death? We should go back and help him! J.C. sighs I know I'm gonna regret this but fine we'll go back for him just to make you happy! The other rabbits go back to Tiny Joanna goes up to J.C JOANNA C'mon J.C the right thing to do is help him and you are the strongest who can do it! J.C. well that's true! J.C. goes and follows the other rabbits Tiny asleep and zooming out The rabbits start calling Tiny's name TINY Tiny Wakes up The furballs are back! Hey what are you doing coming soon